


Domesticity

by Museu



Series: A Light In The Darkness [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museu/pseuds/Museu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reminiscing of the life I left behind only reminds me of what I got in return. Dean’s POV regarding life after hunting. Continuation to my series A light in the Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Domesticity  
> Series: A Light In The Darkness  
> Author: Muse  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairings: Sam/Dean,  
> Characters: Sam, Dean, OFC  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: ~1,300
> 
> Notes/Warnings: Language, Smooch, MPreg, Established Relationship, WINCEST , no beta

**Domesticity**

 

Domesticated. Dean domesticated. Who would have thought that after years of knowing nothing but hunting, being without a real home since four, and never knowing that being happy was ever part of the equation, that I would have all this? A house, a dog, a kid, a ‘love of my life.’ It is quite interesting when you hear other people say that life can surprise you, but when you experience it first hand is when it really hits you; life can really surprise you.

For example, I can’t recall the last time that I had more than eight hours of sleep and actually slept without worrying or keeping an eye open in case something fell out of the closet.  It hasn’t been easy to feel this relax considering that the first month in the house a cat somehow managed to get into the house and I nearly shot Sam thinking that a demon somehow escaped the gates of hells. I mean it wasn't the first time that I pointed a gun at Sam or confused him for a threat, but this time he was holding onto Dea, and I left him so unsettled that he didn’t speak to me for two days. To say that I learned my lesson is an understatement.

I’m now the kind of person that gets the paper on their porch for crying out loud. I step outside to retreat said paper with a cup of coffee. Is early in the morning in a spring day and I take a deep breathe of fresh air.

“Hi Dean.”  I look up to see my neighbor Kim standing a few feet away.

“Hey there Kim, aren’t you a sight to behold this early in the morning.” I look at her with a grin and she smiles back.

She is wearing her red hair back in a ponytail and wearing a sleeveless blue sports shirt with black yoga pants that come up to her knees.  There are droplets of sweat in her forehead, she appears to have been running this morning. Kim is one of five neighbors in a half a mile radius and by far the hottest.  

“Careful Dean you kinda sound like you're flirting.” She removes her earphones and she comes to a complete stop a few feet away from the steps in the porch.

I step down the first step to meet her halfway, and I take a zip of my coffee before speaking again. “Flirting? Me? No, no you know I  wouldn’t if I want to keep my limbs intact.” I smirks at her and my words seem to fall flat but they are also coded with a hint of amusement.

She lets out a small laugh and she moves a few strands of hair from her face that were obscuring her eyes. “Between Sam and Mike I think that you would have to worry about more than just a few broken limbs.” She smiles and she looks beautiful, very angelic and sweet.

Kim is the kind of girl that would make the best lovers and every time I slept with a girl like her I would feel both elevated and guilty. Elevated because I would genuinely feel good and wanted and like I deserve a little happiness. But after, when I would have to leave them in the morning with nothing more than the memory of the night before, I felt like the biggest jerk that ever walked the earth.

“You know that I value my life…and my face.” That makes her smiles.

Kim shakes her head amused and puts her head phones back on. “Alright casanova, I’m leaving before you get us both in trouble with your charms. And I’m expecting you guys at my house by eight so don’t be late.”

“What…?” I don’t get to finish because she is already half way down the road.

It goes without saying that she is exactly my type: all curvy, beautiful, fun and she has an awesome sense of humor. She reminds me of Lisa, but it hurts to much to think about that so I dismiss the thought immediately. Instead I focus on thoughts about the good old times when I used to be able to go to a bar and pick up any women without much effort. I would tell them some made up story about being a FBI agent, or an elaborate story about being free and on the road. But none of that matters now because I have a house that needs maintenance, a baby that needs changing, a dog that needs walking, and in a domesticated relationship with my lover who happens to be my brother. Can my life get any more ordinately and inordinately complicated? I almost wish I was back on the road and hunting things.

I hear footprints on the dirt road and I see Sam and Jack walking my way. Sam is wearing a grey hoodie and some black sweats. His hair is all over the place and the strands on the back on his neck are slick with sweat. He looks up at me and he has a smile on his face that could light up the entire universe, and is then I remember that as sappy as it sounds, I rather be nowhere else but here where I can definitely witness that smile for the rest of my life and then some.

“Hey” Sam says and he walks up to me towering and taking up my personal space.

“Hey yourself”I look at him and smile and I can’t resist knowing that he is mine, always, and I kiss him possessively and passionately.

“Umm, what was that for?” Sam says lips half swollen and he smiles brighter if possible. For goodness sakes this domesticity is making me mushy.

I shrug, like I really need an excuse to kiss him.

“Kim stop by?” He asks.

“Yea, and apparently we are eating dinner at hers?”

Sam ducks his head embarrassed. And he should be, he knows how much I hate dinner parties with the neighbors.

“Yeah, well she invited us and it seemed kinda rude to keep denying her invitation, plus Dea would love to spend some time with tommy.”  Tommy is Kim and Mike’s little 3 year old, whom I think is way too friendly with my two year old daughter, Sam says that they are just being kids.

“And what makes you think that I’ll agree to this?” I say to him.

“Because i’m about to bribe you with pie” Sam grins and I have the sudden urge to kiss him again. And the he adds as an after thought, “ I’ll even add a cherry on top” and he winks.

I shake my head and chuckle, he knows me so well. “Sammy thats low.” At this point I could not deny pie and that wink definitely suggest other very naughty things. I drag him back inside the house, to get me a piece of that pie.

This is my life now, a baby, a dog, a house, friends and the only love that I would ever need and want. My life is great, for once.


End file.
